The virtualized infrastructure provided by a cloud computing service may include a very large number of different resources. In addition, a very large number of users may use the virtualized infrastructure provided by a cloud computing service. Consequently, visually representing the different resources of the virtualized infrastructure provided by a cloud computing service, the different users of the virtualized infrastructure provided by the cloud computing service, relationships therebetween, and/or real-time operational metrics related to the performance of the virtualized infrastructure of the cloud computing service may pose challenges.